


Together Or Not At All

by rorywilliaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, OTP Feels, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, happy but kind of sad
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Se esse era o preço a pagar, perder duas pessoas que tanto amava (e não para a morte, esse sim um preço alto demais), então ele seria pago. Quando Amy fechou os olhos, ela sabia das consequências, e quando ela abriu, eles não estavam mais lá."</p><p>Do que adiantava viver em um mundo onde Rory Williams não estava mais?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I'm afraid I might die for you now"

Ela fechou os olhos por um breve instante. Na sua frente, estavam seu melhor amigo e sua filha, mas não mais seu marido. Do que adiantava sua vida sem Rory? Ele era tudo.

Por um longo período da vida de Amy, ela girou em torno da ideia do seu Raggery Man, do seu melhor amigo alienígena que a levaria para ver as estrelas. Se ela era uma lua que girava em torno do Doctor, Rory era o sol, o real centro de tudo. Do que servia um planeta na escuridão? Era Rory quem ela aprendeu que importava ali.

O Doctor, então, teria que ser forte. Quantos ele já havia perdido? Ela só seria mais uma. E, óbvio, sentiria sempre falta dele. Seus melhores pensamentos eram dirigidos para o timelord cujos dois corações agora ela quebrava.

River também teria que ser forte, talvez até pelos dois. Era nela em quem o Doctor iria se apoiar. Sua pequena Melody teve que crescer sem ela, e ela nunca viu sua pequena Melody crescer. Olhando por esse lado, elas na verdade sempre estiveram separadas, e agora é só mais permanente. Amy a amava, claro que amava, e sempre teria orgulho de sua bebezinha.

Os dois poderiam viver sem ela, já tinham vivido assim antes, mas não Rory. Além disso, ela mesma, acima de tudo, não poderia viver longe dele.

Se esse era o preço a pagar, perder duas pessoas que tanto amava (e não para a morte, esse sim um preço alto demais), então ele seria pago. Quando Amy fechou os olhos, ela sabia das consequências, e quando ela abriu, eles não estavam mais lá.

Era noite em um parque, e a neve cobria a cidade. Um saxofonista tocava em algum lugar perto dali e criancinhas corriam, rindo e brincando de guerra de neve. Mas nada disso era importante porque um homem estava sentado em um banco e parecia terrivelmente triste.

Amy, por outro lado, sorriu, porque ela conhecia aquele homem e o reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Ela tinha sorte, muita sorte, porque aquele era Rory, seu Rory.

Tantos lugares e tantos anos em que ela poderia ter caído, ela veio parar justamente nos braços dele. O universo, de alguma forma torta, talvez os quisesse juntos. Talvez fosse o destino que, apesar de fazer a vida deles uma grande piada, ainda os mantinham lado a lado.

Rory parecia tão triste, encarando os pés naquele banco, com neve se acumulando em seus ombros. Ele não vestia as mesmas roupas da última vez que ela o viu, apenas alguns minutos atrás, mas sim um pesado casaco. O cabelo também não estava exatamente igual, talvez um pouco mais curto. Quanto tempo será que havia passado?

Amy caminhou até ele, delicadamente, e ele nem mesmo se mexeu. Ela sentou ao seu lado, e ele não ergueu o olhar para vê-la nenhuma vez. Talvez pensasse que era só mais um desconhecido, um velho bêbado, uma velhinha alimentando pombos (mesmo que fosse noite).

– Rory? – ela chamou, surpresa de sua voz não tremer. Ela se sentia tão nervosa, mesmo que sem motivo, e também morria de frio.

Ele deu um salto e a olhou com olhos de descrença e maravilha, ali, caído no chão.

– Meu santo Deus, eu estou tendo visões! – escapou de seus lábios – Ou... Oh.

Ele levantou rapidamente e pousou uma mão cuidadosa no ombro da ruiva, como se testando se era real ou um truque de sua mente. Ela era firme sobre os seus dedos, feita de matéria, real.

– Você deve estar congelando. – ele balbuciou por não encontrar nada melhor para dizer. Parecia que seu cérebro tinha dado um enorme bug.

– De fato. – ela sorriu para ele. Sorriu. Um sorriso real que realmente pertencia a Amy, sua Amy, que ele pensou que nunca mais veria.

E se antes eles estavam iluminados pela luz dos postes e suas lâmpadas amareladas, de repente ela estava envolvida na quente e confortável escuridão de um abraço, sua cabeça repousada sob um ombro forte e sua respiração fazendo cócegas no pescoço de alguém que cheirava como lar.

– Oh, Amy... – e ele repetiu o nome dela outras vezes, em diversas entonações, até parecer uma súplica – Eu pensei... Eu pensei que nunca mais a veria.

– Quanto tempo se passou? – ela sussurrou contra a pele quente dele, que se recusava a soltá-la. Não que ela quisesse.

– Seis meses. Os piores da minha vida. – ele só a soltou para olhá-la nos olhos e tentar decorar as feições delicadas, com medo dela se dissolver ali em sua frente.

– Mas agora eu estou aqui. – ela suspirou.

– Sim, está. – ele parecia aliviado, o mundo havia acabado de sair de seus ombros. A verbalização que ele precisava: ela estava ali.

Ela se debruçou para beijá-lo, sua mão fria na bochecha quente e seus lábios gelados nos lábios cálidos. E tudo estava certo.

– Realmente, - ele repousou a testa na dela quando o ar finalmente faltou para os dois – você está congelando. Que tal sairmos daqui?

E, sem mais palavras, ele tirou o casaco e, após pousá-los nos ombros dela, a tomou pela mão e eles saíram daquele parque. Rory não conseguia tirar o enorme sorriso do rosto. Seis meses que foram piores que dois mil anos (e ele tinha autoridade para falar isso). Se antes ele sabia que um dia ela acordaria, agora ele achava que nunca mais a veria. Nunca mais alguém o chamaria de “stupid face” e depois o beijaria como só Amy fazia (talvez porque ele nunca deu oportunidade para ninguém fazê-lo, mas ele não queria mais ninguém, só ela).

Eles entraram numa pequena cafeteria que cheirava a café quente e biscoitos recém-saídos do forno, e sentaram-se numa mesinha perto da janela, onde podiam ver a neve cair e as pessoas caminharem contra o vento. O casaco dele ainda estava pendurado nos ombros dela, e sua mão agora estava quente contra a dele.

Eles tomaram chá que não tinha o gosto da Inglaterra e não os fazia sentir falta de casa.

– Então, o que faremos agora? – Amy questionou, preocupada.

– Eu estive aqui por seis meses... Como você acha que eu vou pagar pelo chá?

– Não tinha pensado sobre isso. – ela deu de ombros, bebendo um pequeno gole de sua xícara.

– Seis meses... Eu pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver, Amy. – ele sorriu aliviado, pegando na mão dela mais uma vez – Eu tenho um emprego no hospital, como médico, acredita? E um pequeno apartamento... Você está segura, Amy. Não se preocupe.

– Com você, - ela o olhou com carinho – eu sei que estou.

E apesar dos músculos das bochechas já estarem doendo, eles sorriram de novo e de novo um para o outro.

Depois, foram ao lugar que chamaria de “casa”. Era realmente um pequeno apartamento, com apenas um quarto, mas parecia bom o suficiente. Quando Amy entrou no lugar, ela de fato sentiu como se pertencesse àquele lugar. E ela pertencia mesmo: seu lugar era qualquer um que o marido estivesse.

– Desculpe se não é bom o suficiente. Eu pensei... – ele comentou enquanto pendurava o casaco atrás da porta, mas os dedos de Amy contra seus lábios o interromperam.

– Não, quieto. É perfeito.

– É, deve ser. – ele concordou – Se você diz.

– Eu estou certa, é claro. – ela piscou para ele.

– Sempre. – e então as coisas pareceram normais novamente.


	2. "You can leave me if you wish, my love, but I'm not going anywhere"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É apenas um pequeno bônus que ficou na minha cabeça, e eu decidi colocar no papel/tela do notebook.

Ainda era o mesmo dia, mas pareciam anos agora. Não tantos anos, porém, quanto aqueles seis meses sem ela.

A única luz no quarto vinha da luz da lua, agora que havia parado de nevar e o céu clareara um pouco. A luz na vida de Rory, porém, estava deitada agora confortavelmente enrolada no cobertor, usando uma camisa dele como “pijama-substituto”.

– Eu precisava de umas roupas para amanhã, não? – ela comentou em voz alta para ele ouvir da cozinha, onde lavava a louça do rápido jantar que tiveram. – Nós podemos... arcar com isso? Eu precisava de um emprego também.

– Não precisa se preocupar com isso, está tudo certo. – ele respondeu, de volta ao quarto, enquanto afastava as coberta e deitava do seu lado da cama – Amanhã resolveremos tudo, roupas e o que mais precisar.

– Como exatamente você conseguiu tudo isso mesmo? – ela perguntou, virando-se para ele na cama.

– Foi a senhora que acabou de chegar. – ele riu, e depois explicou para ela – Quando eu cheguei aqui, sozinho, eu fiquei meio desesperado mesmo. Eu passei a noite naquele hotel que estivermos, sabe. Não tinha mais anjos, então era seguro, e também estava vazio, logo ninguém me cobraria por nada.

No dia seguinte, eu fui atrás de um emprego. Aparamente, eu tenho mais conhecimento de medicina que a medicina atual, o que é muita sorte, não? Eu consegui um logo. Depois, as coisas foram só encaixando aos poucos... Até chegarmos aqui.

Eles ficaram em silêncio então, um silêncio confortável. Ele fechou os olhos e ela encarou o céu pela janela por longos momentos.

– Você acha que eles estão bem, Rory? – ela perguntou com a voz fraca, sem desviar o olhar das estrelas. - Ele deve estar sozinho agora. Eu não queria que ele ficasse sozinho, nunca sozinho.

– Estão, claro que estão. Eles tem um ao outro, nenhum deles ficará sozinho. – ele sabia de quem ela falava, de quem mais seria? E ele também sabia que, sobre estarem sozinhos, o que dizia era uma mentira. River não poderia estar ali para sempre, e enquanto ela não estava, ele provavelmente mergulharia em auto-aversão. Mas ele não falou isso em voz alta. – O Doctor... Nós dificilmente fomos os primeiros. Melody... – e então um nó na sua garganta o impediu de continuar.

– Ela é uma boa garota. – braços ao seu redor a seguraram mais forte e próximo.

– Sim, ela é. – ele se permitiu sorrir de leve.

– E eu também, - Amy brincou com um botão da camisa do pijama dele – não saberia viver sem você. Nunca. Mas eles sabem viver sem a gente, eles vão seguir em frente, eles tem que seguir. Eu não seguiria.

– Bem, eu não costumo esperar dois mil anos por qualquer garota, mas eu esperaria mais dois mil por você.

– Ah, sempre com as palavras certas! – e os lábios dela pousaram feito passarinhos contra os dele, suaves e gentis batendo asas.

– Mas você... se arrepende? – ela perguntou depois, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele – De ter ido com ele, e de ter ficado preso aqui.

– Amy... Viajar com ele sempre havia sido seu sonho. Enquanto crianças, eu seguia-a porque... Bem, eu queria te agradar, claro. E quando ele apareceu de fato, era claro que você iria, e era mais claro ainda que eu queria te agradar. Mas, em algum momento... – Rory deu de ombros – ele é um cara legal, e ele nos amava de verdade. Nós o amávamos. Eu encontrei um amigo em quem era meu rival. Tudo o que aconteceu... Talvez fosse para acontecer, e nós não tínhamos controle sobre. Com o Doctor, eu aprendi que o tempo pode ser reescrito, mas não sempre. Pelo tempo que estivemos juntos, foi incrível. Agora também pode ser incrível. Essa pode ser só mais uma aventura.

– Mas... – Amy testou, sentindo a dúvida nas palavras dele.

– A única coisa que me deixa triste é River. Minha garotinha foi roubada de nossos braços, e por mais que hoje eu aceite que ele não teve controle sobre isso, e que também foi uma escolha dela... Eu queria tê-la ensinado as primeiras palavras, dado a mão a ela no primeiro dia da escola, filmado os recitais de balé e tudo mais. Uma vida, Amy. River cresceu para se tornar alguém incrível, e eu não poderia ter mais orgulho, mas eu não estava nela. E eu queria ter estado.

– Quer dizer... Nós estávamos, mas do jeito errado. – ela sorriu, lembrando-se da melhor amiga que um dia descobriu ser sua filha – A verdade é que acabamos agindo como os pais dela em várias ocasiões. Lembra aquela vez que dirigimos a noite toda para pagar a fiança dela porque ela tinha roubado um ônibus? – os dois riram com a memória – Às vezes, eu me consolo com isso.

– Amy, você sabe que... O que te aconteceu em Demons Run, é horrível, eu sei, mas não é mais importante do que você para mim.

– Nós já tivemos essa conversa, Rory. E um quase-divórcio.

– Um dos piores momentos da minha vida. E eu teoricamente vivi mais de dois mil anos. – eles não puderam deixar de rir – O ponto é que, estando nós aqui e prestes a começar essa “nova aventura”, eu gostaria de te propor algo... O que você acha de adotarmos?

A expressão dela congelou por um momento, pálida, mas depois ela abriu o que, na opinião de Rory, podia ser o mais bonito e brilhante sorriso do mundo.

– É uma ideia a se considerar... Mas podemos falar sobre isso amanhã? – ela enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele – Eu estou realmente feliz em estar com você. Tão feliz.

– E eu mais ainda, Amy. Você não consegue imaginar o quanto. – o coração dele poderia transbordar e explodir com o simples pensamento que era sua Amy que corria os dedos suavemente pelo seu cabelo.

Ela cheirava ao shampoo masculino que ele tinha no banheiro e as flores do sabonete, e parecia muito macia e quente pressionada contra o seu lado e enrolada nos cobertores. A luz da lua, seu cabelo parecia ainda mais ruivo e seus olhos, ainda mais cintilantes.

Nada era mais bonito que Amelia Pond contra as estrelas, e nada era mais especial que Amy Williams contra o seu peito e no centro dos seus braços, assim como ela o centro do universo todo.

Quando ele a beijou de novo, foi porque simplesmente não pode evitar, e a noite em que ela dormiu ao seu lado em um pequeno apartamento em New York foi uma das mais felizes de sua vida. Eles estavam juntos, e ninguém mais poderia separá-los.

No dia seguinte, ao acordar e vê-la adormecida ainda ao seu lado, ele chorou de verdade. E foi fazer o chá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a qualquer um que tenha lido, você são gentis!

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada a quem leu até aqui, seus lindos!  
> Amy e Rory serão sempre meu maior otp, porque o amor deles é lindo e gentil e real <3  
> O "próximo capítulo" é uma cena que não consigo tirar da cabeça, e apesar de ser meio que continuação dessa one, não encaixou aqui (na verdade, poderia ter encaixado, mas eu não quis, pronto).


End file.
